Centre of His Universe
by sand-between-our-toes
Summary: How far would you go to save the person you love the most? Would you go beyond death itself? Pythagoras and Icarus will learn just how far they would go for each other in this twist on the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice. A multi-chaptered Pythacarus story set on the Argo.
1. Prologue

Centre of his Universe

Prologue

In the dark chambers he laughed. It echoed in the silence, his queen sat beside him, her head bowed in sadness.

"What is love?", he mocked.

"Is it the way he looks at you?", and his mouth upturned into a grotesque smile. His Queen dared not meet his gaze.

He leant closer to her, "Could it be the warmth of his breath on your skin?", he exhaled and she shivered then and felt like a thousand spiders were running across her body.

"Might it be the secret words he says only to you?" His lips just brushing her ear he said in his rattling voice, "You're mine", and she swallowed hard, tears pricking her eyes so afraid she was of letting them fall.

"Perhaps love is all about the flesh, the touches that feel like fire," and she flinched as he placed his too cold and too cruel hand upon her face. She visibly shook and he grinned as his bony finger trailed a path down her cheek.

"Or could it be how he speaks your name?" and he rose from his throne and stood before her like a shadow. He placed his deathly hands upon her, watched the tears fall like autumn leaves and whispered maliciously, "Persephone."

She gulped but then in a shaking breath, looked him in the eye and said quietly, "One day you will know what love is, you will see that it is more than words, more than touch, more than life itself."

She took a moment and then spoke more harshly, "One day, my King", and she cut the silence with the hatred in her voice, "One day, you will see what it means."

And for the first time in a thousand winters she rose from her throne but could go nowhere except darkness.

...

The sea was rough and Icarus was not the best traveller. He thought standing on the deck would be better than being tumbled around down below, at least the air would be clear and fresh up here.

As he was leaning over, he turned to see Pythagoras approaching and welcomed him with a smile which was returned immediately.

"I felt a bit unwell", Icarus said at the same time as Pythagoras spoke "I wanted to..." and they both laughed awkwardly before Pythagoras said with a wry smile, "How could you of all people feel unwell when you just flew yesterday! Surely that was worse?"

Icarus looked back towards the ocean, almost searching for somewhere that didn't exist as he said softly, "It was like a dream, I felt so free and unafraid..."

He paused, his gaze lingered on the sea before he turned back to face Pythagoras "...and I shall fly again when we reach land."

Pythagoras looked a little concerned, the eagerness in Icarus' voice betrayed his recklessness and he feared that one day he may fly too high. But he remained silent and they both leant on the side of the Argo, looking down upon the dancing waves, occasionally glancing at each other, more said in those silent exchanges than in a thousand words.

And then finally, Icarus spoke, "I feared you'd never forgive me," and his eyes stayed fixed on the sea.

Pythagoras couldn't find the words at first, it was still too new and too overwhelming, the events of the past few days had exhausted and enlivened him in equal measure. Eventually he replied, "When I thought I'd lost you, it was like nothing mattered anymore."

Icarus glanced up and swallowed, seeing the sincerity in Pythagoras' face. "I couldn't live without you", Pythagoras said softly.

Icarus searched his eyes and slowly placed his hand on top of Pythagoras'. Gradually they entwined them, and Pythagoras' heart pounded so much he feared Icarus would hear it though Icarus was in fact worried about the same thing for his heart was hammering too.

Icarus took a breath and said quietly, "Pythagoras..." and he said it, like it was something sacred and treasured... and Pythagoras waited for the rest of the words to come.

Icarus swallowed hard and they were locked in this moment, until suddenly a bellowing voice intruded upon them, "Okay you two!", and they jumped as Hercules appeared out of nowhere, their hands flying apart as he continued, "You're going to be no use to us at all if you can't bear to be a second apart!."

They grinned at each other and then Icarus turned to Hercules and said with a kind smile, "What do you need?"

Hercules placed an arm around his shoulders, muttering something about sails and led him away as Icarus turned back and pulled a face to Pythagoras who smiled softly. He felt the ache immediately, the absence of Icarus like someone had taken his last breath. And it scared him, it scared him to think what he'd do for Icarus. But it frightened him more thinking what Icarus would do for _him._

And Hercules pulled Icarus this way and that and Icarus nodded and helped but all the while he could think of nothing else but Pythagoras.

Hercules words got further and further away until it was simply Icarus nodding to silent words, the whole world would soon disappear.

And how that alarmed him that someone could be so important that the very ground could crumble, the sky could fall, the world could turn to stone and Icarus wouldn't care as long as Pythagoras was alright then everything else could be lost.

...

Persephone breathed deeply, a sudden dread washed over her heart because she knew the day would soon come when Hades would learn what love was. And oh how sorry she was that she could not warn them, could not tell them not to believe his tricks, could not stop their world from burning down.

"Love is cruel," she uttered from her dry mouth. "It is reckless and unfair," and she closed her eyes and continued, "but most of all, it is frightening."

And her hand gripped the side of her throne as she watched her King, his twisted face barely glanced up as each lost soul passed by them. He was unmoved by everything. There was no hope here.


	2. Falling

Falling

 _He feels like he has been struck in the chest with the weight of a thousand bulls. And everything is dark. All he knows in this moment is that he has to kick his legs even though they are as heavy as lead . He is twisting quickly in the water, a thousand ghostly arms pulling him down. But Icarus thinks of the sky, of the air , of flying and with all his strength he moves his legs as fast as he can against the swirling currents below._

 _Its takes an eternity to reach the surface, the sea desperately trying to keep him under, to lock him away until he becomes nothing but another soul for it to claim amongst the shipwrecks._

 _But the shimmer of light above finally appears and Icarus breaks through the surface, taking a long intake of breath and trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light._

 _Surrounded by thousands of feathers and the wooden frame floating nearby, Icarus turns round in the water, searching in every direction, but he cannot see the Argo. He cannot even see land._

 _Panicked, he yells, though croakily, "JASON! HERCULES! HELP!" but his weak voice is lost amongst the crashing of the waves._

Cassandra opened her eyes. She sat sadly by herself before rising and joining the others on the deck of the Argo.

They were all gathered around Jason as he unfurled a map.

"Here," he pointed, "is where we have to head. Colchis. Its where they say the Golden Fleece is."

Hercules said entuhsiastically, "Then what are we waiting for? As long as we make a few stops on the way for supplies -" and Pythagoras and Icarus looked at each other and grinned, knowing Hercules' idea of supplies was just fine wine, and Hercules continued, "- then we should be there in a week."

Jason shook his head. "Hercules, its not that simple. I've learnt of an island -" and Ariadne interjected, "It is the island of sirens. Their song takes all men to the depths of the ocean, none can resist their call." She glanced at them all miserably, a quiet inevitabiltiy in her words.

Jason continued, "We will pass this island that no boat or crew have survived being near. Apart from one. And we shall be the second". He flashed a confident smile towards Ariadne.

"But how?" Ariadne enquired. "Why should we survive when most of the others perished?"

"Because we have something they didn't." Jason smiled playfully, while the others looked confused.

He picked up an unused sail which lay on top of a chest built into the ship. Lifting the latch, he took a strange object out, then returned to the others and presented it in front of them.

"Its the magical lyre that Orpheus used to save his crew from the sirens and Eurydice from the underworld." Jason looked pleased at the dumbfounded faces that surrounded him.

Pythagoras responded, "You mean to say, he left it here, for the next crew of this ship?"

"Yes," Jason said, turning to each of them, "and we must use it. Orpheus left instructions."

Jason took a small piece of parchment which looked half devoured by rats out of his pocket. He read aloud.

 _"I have imbued my magic and my song for you_

 _And I must be played by a heart that is true_

 _For the sirens will take you all to the depths_

 _Unless the person who plays me_

 _Knows love the best."_

Everyone was silent after hearing Orpheus' words. And then quite suddenly, Jason handed the lyre to Icarus. "I want you to take it. I believe it is you."

Icarus looked positively horrified holding the strange almost bull like instrument in his hands.

Cassandra smiled softly, though there was a deep sadness in her wide eyes.

"I...I can't do this." His hands were quivering. "I can't even sing!" Icarus said with a nervous laugh.

Cassandra took his hand, "It is you, Icarus. You know love the best." The others nodded softly.

Hercules piped up, "I loved Medusa more than anything in this world. But I don't know love the best. And I didn't understand that her sacrifice was done for love. So I know the reasons why it is not me." He gave a warm smile towards Icarus and then Jason spoke, looking down.

"I don't know love the best either." He gave a guilty glance to Ariadne who squeezed his hand though her eyes faltered and exposed her sadness.

Cassandra took Icarus' face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye, "You must do this Icarus, or we all shall fall. You know love the best because everything you ever did was for love. Even your mistakes were because you loved too much." And when she said this, _"loved too much"_ , Icarus felt a startling heaviness deep in his stomach, as if Cassandra was giving him a warning. But he could not dwell on this for long as she continued, "And you asked not for forgiveness, but were willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends rather than force someone to silently accept what you had done."

Pythagoras and Icarus exchanged a glance, both smiling through tears.

Icarus looked down at the lyre, then looked up at the circle of faces that eagerly awaited his next words. "Then I am honoured and gladly accept", he said softly, though still overwhelmed by everyones faith in him, for he had never believed in himself.

The evening sun gifted a beautiful glow along the decks of the ship, illuminating it so starkly against the ocean that the Gods on Mount Olympus would have believed it was the Golden Fleece floating upon the waves

Hercules studied the map and Jason and Ariadne were talking sincerely to each other. Icarus regarded them all warmly before turning back towards the sea.

Icarus had got used to the bounce of the Argo now and quite enjoyed being out on the deck.

He was thinking about Orpheus and Eurydice as he held the lyre in his hands. It had been perhaps 100 years since Orpheus had returned with her from the Underworld. Their love had been so powerful people still sung about them, about how he saved her from Hades, how he was the only mortal man ever to enter the underworld and through his beautiful music, convinced the King and Queen to release Eurydice's soul. There were even rumours that he had left instructions as to how to traverse the underworld and charm the various beasts and dangers that lay there.

Icarus looked down at the lyre he held so carefully in his hands. How could he play such an instrument from a man who charmed the King of Death himself? Icarus jumped suddenly when Pythagoras appeared beside him.

"Sorry!" Pythagoras grinned.

Icarus smiled back, then looked absorbed in thought once more.

"You can do this," Pythagoras reassured him. "You saved us before. You can save us again."

The radiance of the sun shimmered like treasure spilled out upon the sea.

Icarus looked at Pythagoras then, his eyes reflected like golden coins. And in that moment, Pythagoras would have sworn he was looking at an angel.

In the dying light they stood close and then Pythagoras leaned forwards and slowly kissed Icarus. He placed his hand upon his face, exploring it reverently.

Icarus responded and their soft lips unlocked each other in every way possible, the secret words spilling out silently between them.

Hercules happened to look up then to see them kissing and though his eyes drowned with tears as memories of Medusa flashed in front of him, he smiled affectionately and went back to studying the map. He wouldn't intrude upon them this time.

The golden sun had set hours ago, and the Argo was mostly silent except for the snoring of Hercules and the agitated tap of Jasons hand upon the map.

Cassandra was alone once more. And truly alone in her mind.

All the knowledge and wisdom she possessed was such a burden. For she saw things that could not be shared, they came in pieces like a giant jigsaw with no clue how to put them together. She felt pain beyond burning and fear larger than the greatest of beasts.

She resigned herself to these pieces once more.

 _"SSCSCSCSCCCCCCCCCCCSCSGSHSHSJJJ!" and all Jason can do as the sound reaches him is shout at the top of his voice, "NOW ICARUS NOW!"_

 _It snores, which Hercules finds amusing and he almost opens his mouth to make a witty comment but the sour look Pythagoras greets him with quells any desire to be humourous_.

 _"He's...he's gone." Jason shakes as the words leave his mouth._

 _"Who dares to enter darkness itself, to challenge me, God of the underworld?"_

 _Their long hair trails like rivers down their willowy bodies and though still far from the Argo, the brave friends feel their pull already_.

Cassandra moved her hands in quick circles, her eyes tightly shut but her eyelids were moving uncontrollably as the visions came ever faster and stronger.

 _A dark river like thick tar, almost impossible to traverse lies ahead of him. He swallows hard and takes a step forward._

 _"Death will find you Icarus."_

 _The chasm below spits flames and screams from unseen souls. And the air is bitter._

 _"There are no angels."_

 _He reads from the golden parchment, his hand trembling, "You will find on the right in Hades' halls a spring, and by it stands a ghostly cypress-tree..."_

 _His thirst only worsens in the salty gloom of the underworld._

 _A pale figure follows far behind, his touch upon the earth disturbs no dust or water or air. He is silent_.

 _"Please?" he begs, but Charon's thin lips just twitch as he cannot let a single word escape._

 _He slips._

 _"Love destroys all," Persephone says sorrowfully, "And he will trick you, he will take him, take everything," and she looks down, images of harsh winters haunt her and suddenly icy hands dare to touch her face. She quivers. Persephone chastises herself every mournful day she spends in the depths for believeing in him._

Cassandra took a deep breath and murmered the last vision she saw, "Love destroys all."

"I do not believe that," Icarus whispered softly.

Cassandra looked up to see Icarus standing in the shadow of the doorway.

"Im sorry," he said genuinely, "I was passing by and couldn't help over-hearing." He smiled kindly at her. "I shall leave you in peace."

As he turned to walk away, she said quite loudly,"You are so loved. And he is so loved by you."

Icarus turned back to face her, knowing her outstretched hands were an invitation to enter the room.

"Love," she continued, "It destroys reason and darkness, sadness and tears, loneliness and...even time."

She took his hands in hers and gently stroked her thumbs across them.

Icarus, transfixed upon her wise face couldn't stop the smile threatening to break at her words. Then she continued, her voice sombre, "But eventually...it will destroy you."

Icarus slowly released his hands, the smile never reached his face and after a short pause he said, "Why would you say that?"

Cassandra turned away, looked down upon the floor and resumed her encantations.

More agitated now, he asked again, "Why would you say that?"

But Cassandra's gaze remained fixed upon the floor. Though she felt Icarus' fearful eyes bore through her until she could stand the pain no longer and looked up and faced him, her shining eyes pooled with tears.

And Icarus knew then - he was going to lose Pythagoras.


	3. The Song of Orpheus

Icarus ran his fingers gently across the strings of the lyre, not hard enough to make a sound, just a gentle vibration. He swallowed hard, unable to stop the tears that were forming.

He couldn't even tell the others what was wrong when they noticed how quiet he had been the past few days. His genial spirit had disappeared and he had withdrawn to work in solitude, preferring to avoid his friends and even Pythagoras. Because his mind was overrun with nightmares.

Ariadne was preparing some packs with arrows and blankets that they could bring when they reached shore. She cast a concerned look over to Icarus, who was sat a fair distance from everyone.

"What's wrong with him,?" she questioned Jason, who was sat beside her.

He looked up briefly and said, "I don't know. Perhaps he's missing Daedalus?"

"Perhaps," Ariadne replied, but unconvinced. She rose after a short moment and went to sit with Icarus.

Seeing her approach, he quickly ran his hand across his face in an attempt to dry his tears and gave a half smile when Ariadne was stood beside him.

She smiled kindly, "I'm worried about you Icarus. Is there anything wrong?" Her concerned eyes and open heart were almost enough for Icarus to spill everything that burdened him and he moved his mouth but remained silent.

Ariadne sat beside him. She looked out at the calm sea and spoke softly, "Its beautiful isn't it? I almost wish we would never find land, that we could always sail on the ocean. I somehow feel more at home on this ship than at any other place in my life." She turned to him and asked again, "Icarus, I can see something is wrong,

whatever it is let me help."

He had not looked up this whole time but finally and with a shakiness in his voice, he looked up at her and said, "I'm scared..." but he couldn't finish.

"Scared of what?" Ariadne responded.

"Everything", Icarus said. "I'm afraid of..." and he looked over at Pythagoras who was quizzically frowning at a piece of rope in his hand whilst Hercules was throwing his arms around obviously trying but failing to explain what he needed him to do.

Ariadne followed Icarus' gaze, and her eyes set upon Pythagoras.

"I can't lose him," he finally uttered.

Ariadne understood too well the fear of losing those you loved the most. But it didn't explain why Icarus had become so withdrawn in the last couple of days when nothing had changed. The danger was no more imminent than a week ago. "Why would you think you'll lose him? We're going to be fine. We have the lyre, we have each other. We're all going to make it Icarus." And Ariadne smiled kindly.

Icarus let a grateful smile paint his face, though inside, he was burning. Because Cassandra's words had sown nightmares where his heart lay and he could not be rid of them.

"I know how Pythagoras has worried about you these past few days." Ariadne said gently.

"Talk to him", she continued, "Don't close yourself away. Whatever it is." Ariadne's eyes studied his for a long moment.

Icarus lowered his head and feeling the nightmares claw away at his heart he could stand the pain no longer and finally whispered, "Its Cass -" but he didn't finish because Jason shouted from across the deck.

"I SEE IT! I SEE THE ISLAND!" and the urgency in his voice meant everyone leapt and ran towards him.

Her huge broken wings beat against her pale body. Seeing the Argo in the distance excited her and she turned towards her two companions, a twisted smile upon her face.

The others crawled their way to the top of the rock she was sitting on and the three of them crouched there, waiting.

Pythagoras stood beside Icarus and took his hand. Icarus gifted him a grateful smile which was returned and suddenly Icarus forgot his fears. Pythagoras was there, beside him, real, alive, heart beating, his. He had lost nothing. He had everything.

Jason looked at them each in turn. "Ready?"

They nodded.

Jason focused on Icarus. "You can do this," and Icarus smiled nervously.

Hercules smashed his strong arm against Icarus' back.

"Ow!" Icarus protested.

"Sorry!", Hercules apologised. Then they all grinned at each other.

Icarus took a deep breath, faced forward and let his hand fall from Pythagoras' slowly, their fingertips lingering for what felt like an eternity before they parted completely and Icarus headed towards the front of the Argo.

And in the depths of Hades, Perspehone shuddered. She pleaded silently to those that she once called friends not to harm this ship, _"let them be, let them pass"_ , but she knew it was fruitless. Even if by some miracle they heard her, it would change nothing in the end. If they defeated the sirens, they would still meet the sleeping dragon, the place where he would die.

Persephone closed her eyes tightly. The day was close. And she could not bear the thought of another Orpheus stood before her, consumed with grief and love and despair. Anything she did would only delay this day, not stop it. Powerless, she clapsed her hands together and let dreams of spring run through her mind. Though even her dreams were not safe from the clutches of Hades. In every flower that bloomed, a thousand died. She wept.

The sails of the Argo bellowed out even in the gentle wind and the friends stood together, Icarus holding the lyre as steady as he could in his shaking hands.

And suddenly, they saw them clearly. The sirens. Their long hair trailed like rivers down their willowy bodies and though still far from the Argo, the brave friends felt their pull already.

The first one unfurled her tattered wings and lost many feathers as she did so. They flew in circles about her before they vanished in the wind. The span of her damaged beauty was vast for her wings stretched beyond the width of the entire rock she was sat upon. Like a moth eaten blanket, her unused and unloved wings blew pitifully in the breeze and as she drew them around her she seemed to transform into a terrifying cage. This is where she swallowed you before you were cast to the grave of the ocean.

The friends stood silently as they watched her unfolding her wings and then curling them back around herself again and again. Menacing and deliberate. They knew she had seen them.

"What if this doesn't work?" Icarus said.

Jason put his hands upon his shoulders and looked him sincerely in the eyes, "It will work. Have faith. We believe in you."

"We all do." Pythagoras said. "I do", he whispered intimately.

Icarus looked at Pythagoras' shining eyes, the truest, kindest eyes he had ever known and in that moment, he believed.

"The Song of Orpheus", Icarus said breathless but ready.

"The Song of Orpheus", they all said in unison and although their nerves were palpable, it was their belief which really shone.

The second siren cast her head back and made a grotesque stuttering sound to the sky above, "YATATATATATATATATATATATAT", and the others copied her. This was just their rehearsal. The performance was yet to start.

Icarus held his fingers just an inch from the strings of the lyre and began moving them like waves back and forth. But he dared not touch the strings yet. He had to wait until the sirens began their song.

He closed his eyes slowly, let the argo and the sea and his friends disappear. Let everything disappear. Except for Pythagoras. He kept him there when everything else went dark.

Rehearsals were over. The performance was about to begin. And the curtains pulled apart, agonisingly slowly and revealed the three monstrous half-birds sat on the cold rock, their deathly glares nothing compared to the song they were about to present.

"SSCSCSCSCCCCCCCCCCCSCSGSHSHSJJJ!" and all Jason could do as the sound reached him was shout at the top of his voice, "NOW ICARUS NOW!"

And Icarus, still with his eyes tightly shut, placed the tips of his fingers across the strings and played.

It was like the whole World stopped breathing for a moment. Birds fell silent, even the sound of the waves abated for the first few notes of Icarus' music. It was like no sound anyone had ever heard before. Like tasting colours or seeing a touch. It mixed up senses in such a magical way.

The friends stood still, captivated by the beauty of it, almost moved to tears before the waves began crashing again and they shook themsleves out of their daydream.

But still the Argo was pulled towards the sirens song, which was itself a haunting melody. The sirens sung to the Argo as it drew ever closer, despite the efforts of Jason and Hercules to steer it away. The wicked half-birds cackled inbetween their song which was putting Hercules under their spell. He dropped the rope he was holding and went to the side of the ship, reaching his arm towards the three creatures beckoning him to the darkness.

With great effort, Jason and Pythagoras restrained him though they were both fighting against the pull themselves. But like unravelling a bandage, the power it held over them started to fall away the more Icarus played. The song of the sirens was not beautiful now. At first it had been like gentle laughter and waves lapping on the shore, every alluring sound that made you happy to be alive. But their song turned to dust the more Icarus played. For his song was beyond life itself. It was everything.

The sudden turn of the Argo away from them confused the sirens and their wings began to flap angrily as they continued their song though it was crushed with every second the lyre was played.

Icarus let his fingers move more and more rapidly as the power of Orpheus' music flowed out of the lyre and escaped into the world. It drew fish to the surface of the sea and made them dance above the crystal waves. Unseen beasts suddenly slept, no longer a danger to their prey. The grey rocks, unmoving and lifeless on the far distant shore suddenly had their own heartbeats as they positioned themselves into a formation and began to dance.

Orpheus' lyre gave life to the lifeless and the more Icarus played, the uglier the sirens became. Their already broken wings fell apart. They began to scream and their song became their screaming. It had turned into the most grotesque noise the world had heard in its long life and they were maddened. The sirens spat at each other and then at the ocean and as hundreds of feathers fell from them and danced in the music carried by the wind, they clung to each other, their own feathers betraying them by spinning to the sound of the lyre.

The sirens clawed their own heads in frustration, pulling out clumps of their hair as they did so.

Bald, ashamed and powerless, the three shook with confusion, lay in a bed of their own feathers, the ones which had not danced upon the wind and in turn, the sirens let themselves be eaten up by the hungry sea, slipping off the rock and into the depths where they had sent so many men before.

Jason watched the sirens dying and after a moment said eagerly, "You did it! Icarus you did it!"

But Icarus still had his eyes shut, still saw only Pythagoras and nothing else. He did not dare open them.

Like slippery fish sliding from a plate, it was a pitiful end for such creatures who had held that much power and now had nothing. Simply because of music and love.

Icarus opened his eyes slowly, played the last few notes and just caught the sight of a fish dancing in the air before returning to its proper place. Icarus smiled then as a child would upon seeing magic because for the dreamer seeing something that impossible made him realise that the World wasn't predictable. Sometimes it could surprise you.

Everyone, except Cassandra who had been praying in the decks below, crowded around Icarus, hugged him and praised him.

He went red and mumbled an awkward, "Thank you," before finding his voice and saying fairly, "But without the lyre, without Orpheus, we would not have achieved this."

They all fell silent for a moment, each remembering the man who made the enchanting music.

Icarus couldn't shake his smile . For his friends were safe. Surely this had been the moment that he could have lost everything? Everything being Pythagoras. But there he was, eyes shining, his everything. He needed so much to speak with him, to say how sorry he was that he had been so quiet lately, to say...

But he couldn't, not yet.

And they all sat and ate and drank and laughed, Icarus glancing up from time to time bewteen mouthfuls of food and moments of laughter to catch Pythagoras' gaze. And for that moment their laughter would fade and they would just share that secret connection until shaken out of it by the euphoric celebrations around them.

The stars settled in the sky, thousands of them flickering like tiny fireflies. So many more out to sea than Pythagoras had ever seen from the rooftops of Atlantis. He smiled to himself remembering that night he explained how he would count the stars to Icarus. Because even his idea of quadrants would not help him count them out here.

Jason and Ariadne held hands for the first time since boarding the Argo, suddenly aware of how close they could have come to losing each other. They bid goodnight to their friends and made their way to their chambers.

Hercules, clearly joyous with his off-key singing, went searching for the nearest crate of wine as Pythagoras rolled his eyes and laughed.

And then it was just Icarus and Pythagoras, standing on the deck. No rocks were alive anymore. No fish were dancing above the ocean. Yet this was magical.

"We're safe," Pythagoras said, "We need not fear anymore", he smiled.

They stood for a while in silence, both gazing up at the stars.

Under the beautiful starlight that cast a silver illumination upon them, Pythagoras whispered softly, "Stay with me tonight?"

Icarus swallowed hard and turned to face Pythagoras. He smiled nervously. His heart was pounding.

Pythagoras smiled back, breathed out and turned towards the lower decks, certain his heart would escape from his chest and start bouncing around the Argo!

The two boys made their way towards the chambers when Icarus suddenly saw Cassandra like an omen out of the corner of his eye.

Her head was bowed and Icarus frowned at her defeatist stance.

Pythagoras, unaware Icarus had paused, continued to walk towards the lower decks.

Cassandra looked up to meet Icarus' gaze and gave the slightest movement. A shake of her head.

And approaching him, she hovered her slender hand above Icarus' and immediately -

Like hitting the ground but ten times worse than when he had been shot down, Cassandra poured her visions into him without waiting for a breath and they came fast and muddled.

 _"You will fall" he says over and over._

 _"He doesn't need it" he says, desperately trying to convince himself even though looking at the pale lips says otherwise, "He doesn't..." but Jason gently pushes the_ _obolus_ _into his hand._

 _And then he sees it glinting in the sun._

 _It has scales like armour but they shimmer like jewels. Its huge nose bellows smoke every few seconds and its great tail thrashes around even in this deepest sleep._

 _"You will turn."_

 _"If you had just one day, would you take it?", she says desperately._

 _Pythagoras looks in wide-eyed horror at Icarus. "No!"he despairs, "Not you, please not you!"_

 _And Persephone clicks her fingers._

Icarus shuddered as the visions ended and he realised only a few seconds had passed as Pythagoras was still just a few feet ahead of him. He cast a desperate glance towards Cassandra.

She looked back, her wise sad eyes spoke only, _"Everything must end,"_ and she turned slowly to walk in the other direction, leaving Icarus despairing.

Persephone looked upon her sleeping husband then at her slender, unassuming hands. She held her thumb and finger up and closed her eyes, envisioning a beautiful flower, red as the blood river that flowed in the depths. She clicked her fingers

A small weight landed in her lap. She opened her eyes and there it lay. The reddest rose she had ever seen, even from her times on Earth. And she glanced towards her King and smiled secretly.

Orpheus' music had reached her, even in the depths of the underworld. And it had restored her power, one she thought lost long ago. She breathed slowly and deeply and thought of Icarus and Pythagoras.

One of them would fall and join the lonely wanderers in the dark. One would be left behind unable to bear his loss in the light. This one would come to her. Just like Orpheus had.

And touching the silky petals of the rose, Persephone let hope free inside her, like a caged bird suddenly granted a magnificent forest.

Perhaps he had a chance after all. Perhaps she could save him. She closed her eyes just as Hades opened his.

He saw the rose lying upon her lap and sneered. Casting his ugly hand briefly above it, the rose turned to ash.

And far away from Hades, on a desolate lonely strip of land, the dragon waited. The great grey beast flared its huge nostrils and breathed in the stale air which had suddenly been invaded by something else... The Argo was coming.

Hung between two lifeless trees, the golden fleece twinkled like a thousand shimmering suns behind the imposing dragon. Smoke bellowed all around and then he opened his giant mouth, with teeth as sharp as daggers and spit fire into the sky. He was ready.


End file.
